mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
OldDrox (PowerForm)
Water Generation Water Beam Emission Scald Generation Ice Generation Ice Beam Emission 360-Degree Vision Head Explosion Enhanced Intelligence Flight/Levitation Gas Immunity |Equipment = Magical Cannon Wand Shield Plates Super Fist |Signature Moves = Old Canon Thunder Beam Ice-Water-Cannon |Special Ability = }} OldDrox, is the official Power Form of James Doc and can be used by Noa Doc through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality OldDrox is very gentle and polite. He dislikes fighting and tends to talk to his opponent(s) instead of fighting. Because of this he sometimes forgets he's in a battle. He treats his opponent(s) with great respect even if they are disrespectful to him. OldDrox is also very wise and is mostly known for this characteristic. He is also known as the quiet one who comes up with solutions rather than take actions. Despite this, OldDrox is a powerful opponent who will not hesitate if someone he cares about is hurt. He will then fight the culprit and take him/her down. Because of OldDrox's slender and fragile physique, he tends to keep a distance between his opponents. He tends to combine the various aspects of his elemental capabilities to attack his opponents. Such as making his opponent wet to increase the damage of his conductive electrical attacks or encase his opponents in ice and then stun them with electricity. Powers and Abilities : OldDrox's left hand is also known as his "Super Fist". This fist possesses enhanced physical strength. With it, he can break average-sized rocks easily and hold humans in the air easily. His "Super Fist" is also the main source for his electricity generation and attacks. His fist is an extension of his arm and therefore it can be taken from him or he can get rid of it himself. : OldDrox has the ability to generate infinite amounts of Electricity from his Super Fist. He can use Electricity in various ways including creating arcs and streams of Electricity as well as explosive Electrical blasts. Even though his electricity is less powerful than ZapStorm's, he can combine it with his other elemental powers to combat his opponents. Such as making his opponent wet to increase the damage of his conductive electrical attacks or encase his opponents in ice and then stun them with electricity. : OldDrox is able to project seemingly infinite powerful concentrated Electrical charged beams from his hand. These beams, like Charge Beam, can cause electrocuting damage to his opponents. Water Generation: OldDrox has the power to condense/release/create varying amounts of liquid blue water from nothing and expelling it in varying ways from his right arm cannon. He can create liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to another. Water Beam Emission: OldDrox is able to project seemingly unlimited beams of compressed water at high speed and with great force. He is able to use powerful attacks like Hydro Pump as well as attacks like Water Pulse. These water beams have been shown to be powerful enough to corrode rocks easily. Scald Generation: OldDrox can also produce boiling hot liquids from his right arm cannon. The liquid is instantly heated to a dangerous level before being fired. This hot water can easily melt ice or even heat up various metals or objects or burn his opponents. Ice Generation: OldDrox can generate ice from his right arm cannon. He can send forth various freezing effect including shilling breezes and tormenting blizzards. He can excel ice in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost and cold. Ice Beam Emission: OldDrox is also able to produce accurate beams of ice that freezes everything it hits instantly from his right arm cannon. He can also use it to create shields and barriers made of ice to defend himself. 360-Degree Vision: OldDrox's head can rotate 360-degrees meaning that he can see in any direction at once. His antenna-like eyes also allows him to see in any direction, regardless of his rotating head. Head Explosion: OldDrox's head is also able to detach from his body, with no problems, and fly to a location and explode. This however leaves his body vulnerable if his head cannot see what his body is doing. Enhanced Intelligence: OldDrox is the third smartest Power Form in the DocSoul. He is only surpassed by ZapStorm and DocGod. Despite that, he's still incredible smart and can outsmart almost anyone and can make mental calculations. He can easily operate computers as well as other mechanical and technical objects. He also understands biology, natural science, hydrology, glaciology, cryogenics, thermatology, physics and geography. Magic: OldDrox has a cannon wand on his back. This wand is also a magical item and OldDrox can perform magic spells and magic attacks with it. Noa hasn't been seeing using the magic capabilities for OldDrox. This wand can fire one of his trademark attacks, Old Cannon. : The shoulders of OldDrox have special defense plates that can create a strong shield so he can protect himself, because he doesn't has great defenses and durability. Flight/Levitation: OldDrox can also naturally fly in the air, but not at great speeds. He can also levitate in the air continuously. Gas Immunity: OldDrox is immune to any form and type of gas, no matter the density and pressure or how deadly it is. He has shown to be immune to sleeping gas, knockout gas, toxic gas, etc. Signature Moves OldDrox's signature moves are: *'Old Cannon': The amulets at the bottom of OldDrox's wand generate sparkling silver energy. He than fires a powerful silver colored energy blast with white outlines from the end of his wand to the target. *'Thunder Beam': OldDrox's hand becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of Electricity and he fires a strong yellow beam of Electricity from his hand to the target. It can leave the target paralyzed. *'Ice-Water-Cannon': OldDrox blasts a huge volume of Ice cold Water launched under great pressure at the foe, instantly freezing anything that comes in contact with it. **This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. Weaknesses/Resistances Electricity Resistance/Redirection: Thanks to his "Super Fist", OldDrox can resist and redirect offensive Electrical Attacks. Weaker Physicality: OldDrox doesn't has good speed and reflexes, he also doesn't has great defenses due to his slender body. Therefore he prefers to create and maintain a certain distance between himself and his opponents and keep them away from him. Body Vulnerability: When OldDrox uses his head explosion, he leaves his body vulnerable, until he explodes or comes back to his body. However his body will not remain motionless but it cannot see where it's going, without his head. Internal Temperature Regulation: OldDrox's water arm cannon while powerful cannot emit hot water or cold water/ice simultaneously. He has to regulate his water temperature separately and cannot instantly switch the water temperature while he uses it. Trivia *It is unknown if Noa Doc can use Ice-Water-Cannon as OldDrox. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:Fusions Category:Dangerous 10 Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:High Intelligence PowerForms Category:Humanoid PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms